Jaws of Darkness
Então você não gostava de ruínas do templo ? Você vai odiar Jaws of Darkness! Há mais armadilhas mortais e cobras maldosas - para evitá-las, mova-se com cuidado. Não se esqueça de encontrar o estágio de desafio do Cortex com uma CHAVE de recompensa! - descrição do nível Jaws Of Darkness (J ん で で お お ふ か く lit. Deep in the Temple em japonês) é o vigésimo sexto nível (incluindo lutas contra chefes) e é o nono nível da terceira ilha em Crash Bandicoot''e ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remasterização do primeiro jogo. O nível acontece no Castelo Cortex e é uma grande armadilha mortal para os invasores que tentam entrar. É o segundo e último tipo de nível do antigo templo. É também a segunda e última etapa do jogo com uma rodada e chave de bônus Cortex , que desbloqueia o nível secreto de Fumbling in the Dark . A gema azul de Toxic Waste é necessária para limpar este estágio com sua gema clara oculta. Um dos tokens de bônus de bônus do Cortex está em uma área oculta, onde as plataformas aparecem quando o Crash cai no local. Semelhante a Temple Ruins e The High Road , um wumpa acima de um buraco é uma dica de que há um caminho oculto. Tipos de caixas * Aku Aku Crate * Caixa de seta - madeira * Caixa Básica * Caixa de rejeição * Caixa de Checkpoint * Quebra Caixote * ! Crate (encontrado somente na rodada de bônus do Cortex) * Caixa de Ferro (encontrada apenas no caminho da gema azul, a ronda de bónus de Tawna e a ronda de bónus do Cortex) * Outline Crate (encontrado somente na rodada de bônus do Cortex) * ? Engradado * Caixa de Tempo (1/2/3 segundos) * Caixa TNT Contagem de perigos * Setas; flechas: * Cobras : * Trituradores: 12 * Aranhas : * Tochas: Parâmetros do estágio * Aku Aku Crates: 4 (3 ocultos) * Caixas TNT: 3 (1 escondido) * Outras caixas: 59 (34 escondidas, 60 em Remasterizado) * Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 21 * Brio Round Crates Bônus: Nenhum. * Caixas Redondas de Bônus Cortex: 25 (24 em Remasterizado) * Total de caixas: 112 Tradução de Aku Aku Hints na versão japonesa * Você veio ao templo novamente. As culturas antigas deixaram muitos segredos. Você aprendeu? Se você perdeu o seu caminho, vá para onde as maçãs levam. Trivialidades * No protótipo, não há gema azul e o caminho que requer a gema azul não está lá. Isso ocorre porque as gemas não estavam presentes no protótipo. * Este nível tem as caixas mais escondidas do jogo. * A Ronda de Bónus Cortex deste nível é uma das duas rondas de bónus no jogo, ao lado da Ronda de Bónus Tawna em The High Road , onde é impossível quebrar todas as caixas por meios normais: Perto do final da ronda, uma Caixa Básica aparece diretamente abaixo de um ! Crate uma vez ativado e, portanto, não quebrável sem cair no abismo. ** Como as caixas nas rodadas de bônus são necessárias para a conclusão da caixa na trilogia Crash Bandicoot N. Sane , esta é substituída por uma caixa de ferro . * Este é o único nível no jogo onde a gema requer uma gema colorida de um nível anterior. Em todos os outros caminhos de gemas (exceto para o caminho de gemas verdes em Castle Machinery que não é necessário para o preenchimento da caixa), a gema requerida está em um nível posterior, exigindo que o jogador retorne ao nível para ir para a gema. É mais provável que a Naughty Dog quisesse que todos os caminhos fossem assim, mas este é diferente porque Jaws of Darkness foi movido da segunda ilha para a terceira ilha. ** Na versão japonesa, Road to Nowhere compartilha essa propriedade. Galeria JawsofDarkness1996.png|Clássico JawsofDarkness2017.png|Original JawsofDarkness1.jpg en:Jaws of Darkness es:Jaws of Darkness fr:Jaws of Darkness ru:Jaws of Darkness Categoria:Nível